


let me be a little selfish

by foxaquinn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, OC X CANON, Other, Short, croweverse, transcript fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxaquinn/pseuds/foxaquinn
Summary: CROWE…Oh.ARCHIVISTYeah.CROWE(chuckles) Right. Well, you've done stupider things.-quick little thing........spoilers for 128 onwards
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	let me be a little selfish

(tape clicks on)

CROWE  
I just thought that you needed a break. At home. With me.

ARCHIVIST  
(sighs) I can't say you're wrong. Thank you for the tea. (sips tea)

(couch creaks a little as Crowe sits down)

CROWE  
I know.

...you're gonna do something dangerous soon, aren't you?

ARCHIVIST  
I - yes. Yes, I am.

CROWE  
...and you aren't gonna tell me what you're gonna do, are you?

ARCHIVIST  
I…

CROWE  
It's fine. I… I get it. You… wanna keep me safe and you think I'd worry if I knew before and I might do something stupid.

ARCHIVIST  
Crowe, I'm sorry.

CROWE  
I said it's fine, Jon. You've given me less warning before.

(couch creaks as they both lie down, clunk of a mug on the table)

ARCHIVIST  
I…

CROWE  
(whispered) I told you, it's fine -

ARCHIVIST  
I'm going to go in the coffin. To get Daisy back.

CROWE  
…

Oh.

ARCHIVIST  
Yeah.

CROWE  
(chuckles) Right. Well, you've done stupider things.

ARCHIVIST  
Well, I do have a plan this time! I - sort of.

CROWE  
That's a step up from your usual possibly deadly impulse decisions.

ARCHIVIST  
(laughs) Yeah, yeah, I guess it is.

CROWE  
…

ARCHIVIST  
…

(quietly) Do you think we're human?

(tape hisses with noise)

CROWE  
I… don't know anymore. Oh - you -

ARCHIVIST  
Oh, God - Crowe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean -

CROWE  
(laughs quietly) It's fine. I would've answered it the same anyway.

ARCHIVIST  
Right, right.

CROWE  
...I mean, who knows where the line is?

Is it… the self awareness? Cause we've still got that. Is it - is it the emotions? If it's that, then… well, frankly, Jon, no offense, but if you were a human when we first met, but not now, I think I prefer you as a monster.

ARCHIVIST  
(laughs) Alright, alright. I can't say I blame you.

CROWE  
And anyway, I… I don't think it matters, honestly. It's not like we look any different, feel any more or any less. We can still love and care for others and be kind. So… why's it matter if we truly are… monsters?

ARCHIVIST  
I… I guess you're right.

CROWE  
I know.

ARCHIVIST  
I… I had to make a choice. When I was in that coma.

CROWE  
What do you mean?

ARCHIVIST  
Well, it's mostly just one big… blur, but before I woke up, I… I chose to become… something else. Something… inhuman, I suppose, so that… I wouldn't die.

CROWE  
Do you think you were human before that?

ARCHIVIST  
I… I'm not sure. I… I think I was. Clinging on, maybe. But when I woke up… it was - different.

CROWE  
Well. Can't say I noticed too much of a difference.

ARCHIVIST  
No?

CROWE  
Nope.

ARCHIVIST  
...I don't believe you.

CROWE (quietly)  
I know.

(fabric rustling)

...whatever you do, tomorrow, Jon… whatever happens - I… I won't try and stop you. But…

If you don't live for yourself, or… for the others at the archive… or some higher purpose… do it for me, please? I don't wanna lose you. Again. Just...

Just let me be a little selfish with you.

ARCHIVIST  
I… I will. I'll try. I… I promise.

CROWE  
Thank you.

...Jon?

ARCHIVIST  
Yeah?

CROWE  
I really do love you.

ARCHIVIST  
...Still?

CROWE  
Always.

ARCHIVIST  
....thank you.

(tape clicks off)

**Author's Note:**

> first fic yeehaw! comments are very appreciated!
> 
> -
> 
> 9/10/2020: edited bc a few things were bothering me! very light changes :) also my new tumblr is @augustburning :D


End file.
